


Skip

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-27
Updated: 2015-10-27
Packaged: 2018-04-28 08:36:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5085631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco and Harry skip a class to mess around in the empty dorms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skip

Skipping class could get you in serious trouble, but he does it anyway. You enter the Gryffindor dorm, which could also get you in serious trouble. It’s empty except for one boy, which you had planned to meet. You sit on Harry’s bed and scoot over to him, eagerly pressing your lips to the other boy’s. You feel a sly smile grow on Harry’s lips as you kisses him.

You two have been unable to meet lately, which makes you crave the him more. Touching yourself while thinking of him just doesn’t cut it. It did for a while, but it’s not the same. You grab him by the hair and pull him close, already feeling everything heating up. His tongue rubs against yours in a pleasant manner, and you give a soft moan. He moves to your neck and gives you soft nibbles and kisses, his fingers sliding up the inside of your thigh.

You slide your hands up his chest and get that stupid draping cape off of him, then remove yours from your own body. You climb onto his lap and press your lips to his again, more heated this time. Harry starts to unbutton your shirt. You take turns shedding off clothing until you’re both down to boxers, under the covers, and grinding hard. “Missed you,” Harry murmurs to you with warm breath. “I missed you too,” you say back and pull him close. He’s over top of you, and keeping you warm.

He lifts his hips so he can slide off his briefs, and you follow suit. You slide your hands down his back, then back up. God, you’re so fucking hard. His hand is stroking you annoyingly gently. The two of you have used magic many a time while engaging in sexual activities, but have stopped using it as of late. A finger gets slipped inside of you, wet with lube. You can’t help but groan loudly as he does. You’ve missed this feeling. Harry slips another finger, then a few moments later, a third. He fingers you and stretches you before putting lube on his cock and sliding it in.

You groan and press your lips to his, eyelids fluttering with pleasure. He starts to rock his hips into you, and hearing him moan is like angels singing. You rest your legs against his hips and practically melt into the bed. His lips are on your collarbone, chest, and neck. You can feel him leaving what is soon to be bruises on your shoulders, places that are well hidden from others’ view. Nobody else needs to see that. It’s a reminder to you that he’s here. You reach up and leave a few reminders on him as well.

The pace of his fucking speeds up as you both get a little more into things, kissing heatedly and moaning. “God, fuck--” you cry out, then bite your lip to quiet yourself. He’s hitting against your sweet spot, and the pleasure makes it almost unbearable to keep quiet. He shushes you and laughs softly, then a moan cute off the laugh and he starts going harder. Fuck, yes, yes, yes. You’ve wanted him for so long.

“Harder, ohhhh- Oh-!” You reach down and start to rub yourself, feeling close as hell. He must be close, too. He goes fast and hard and it’s rather jarring. The chorus of moans that erupt from the two of you fill the quiet room and soon you’re coming all over your hands and trying not to tense up around him. He moans your name in such a beautiful manner and it’s a pleasant thing to hear while coming down from your high. 

Harry presses himself roughly inside of you a few times while he comes, then relaxes on top of you. After the two of you catch your breath, you kiss. It’s a gentle kiss that only comes at times like these. But there’s no time for kissing now, class will be over soon. The two of you get cleaned up in a few spells, and then dress yourselves. You give him one final peck as you part your ways for class.


End file.
